The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nandina domestica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘NanSid6’. ‘NanSid6’ is a new cultivar of heavenly bamboo shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered as a branch mutation by the Inventor in 2010 in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Nandina domestica ‘Gulfstream’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,656) that was growing in a container at his nursery.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the inventor by tissue culture of meristematic tissue in spring of 2011 in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.